User talk:Kameron esters-
Hey Bros. Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the iguidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 19:20, June 11, 2012I can take battle i can take battle requests on Ultimate Tenkaichi on Xbox 360 if you need help with editting i can always help you i can also do reviews so if you have anything worth seeing alert me and i'll be there. Yo,I already drew some more characters for the fan fic,so just question:That mysterious friend of Gohan,is he adult or kid?Um Gabriel Qualquer 11:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Battle Request Put what you want to see fight under here and i will tell you the out come. Chat Come to the chat. -Lau the G Nvander He's been long dead. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Future Imperfect Edit FI Lau the G (talk) 22:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Edit FI and come ti the chat Lau the G (talk) 18:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Come to chat Lau the G (talk) 18:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Stop making Jetsude fighting Kidnos. He wasn't even in the room. There's a reason why only Charlie, Dasson, and Seishi must battle Kidnoss. And come to the chat. Lung Hey man, remember that since Lung isn't your character, you can't just edit in new info without asking the author first. Please don't do that again. -KidVegeta (talk) What... Come back to the chat man. Lau the G (talk) 23:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Come back to chat Lau the G (talk) 21:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) GET TO CHAT Message: Future Imperfect No Way Out Hey, Kam, meet us on chat in 3 hrs. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 18:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo, chat! 21:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Meet us on chat. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 22:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) The Roleplay If you are actually in the roleplay (I can't actually remember), go to chat. Now. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 04:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Meet us on chat an hour ago, but on august 1st. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 05:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) New World Order Get on chat. Love, KidVegeta (talk) HOAK HOGAN! Rp, that one with those saiyan guys. Chat -Waffle (Talk) 19:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ROLEPLA! -Waffle (Talk) 01:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RP -Waffle (Talk) 01:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) chat Come to chat 17:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ahgaj;lrh get on chat for no way out -KidVegeta (talk) no way out come on chat so we can do it -KidVegeta (talk) Bifrost the way.... I misspelled Bifröst, also we're doing No Way Out. RP! NOW! -Waffle (Talk) 02:35, November 6, 2013 (UTC) roleplay chat do that now -Waffle (Talk) 00:22, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Do the roleplay. -Waffle (Talk) 02:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) no x42 no way out day 9 edit time. edit it up bro -KidVegeta (talk) No way out now. -Waffle (Talk) 03:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) NO WAY OUT NOW -Waffle (Talk) 04:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk)